


Emoji spells (can't) solve everything

by Shuensha



Series: Urban Magic for Dummies [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Panties, Slow Burn, Sunggyu is smart but stupid, Sungjong is simply superior, Sungyeol is the best, Woohyun is a charming little shit, because ppl apparently know it is as 'that panty fic', don't expect anything spicy yet, panty fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuensha/pseuds/Shuensha
Summary: If Sunggyu wasn't already having a really bad time fighting nature's wrath, he also found himself suffering from cultural shock because of dumb (handsome) urban witches.Magic AU





	1. It's lavender, not pink

**Author's Note:**

> This surprisingly didn't start as a magic AU. You don't need magic related knowledge to understand this.
> 
> This is part of a series (so don't expect marriage at the end of this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ).

“Of course, how could I forget about the prehistoric cats we breed in our back garden?! Piece of cake!” scandalized by its contents, Sunggyu closed the unhelpful book with a snarl. He was however quickly simmered down by the following coughing fit, forgetting about the accumulated dust usually associated with hundred year old books. Ordinarily, Sunggyu wouldn’t even require using one of his mother’s books, having memorised more spells than he, as a matter of fact, needed, but boy- was he desperate now.

For the past weeks Sunggyu was having the most ridiculous strike of bad luck and no amount of purifying spells was able to aid him in any way.

The upsetting thing was that he had no idea what the source could be. The closest he had as somebody he could pin this on was his aunt’s cat (which sounded ridiculous, but this was Sunggyu). A while back Sunggyu happened to step on the tail of his aunt’s familiar -important to mention, he never liked that cat, mostly because she was fond of stealing shiny things which unfortunately happened to be Sunggyu’s favorite crystals. The incident was in no way intentional, unlike what the furry demon assumed as she delivered immediate punishment by sinking her fangs in Sunggyu’s exposed foot (triggering a mild phobia of wearing slippers from then on). After that day Sunggyu could hypothesize that black cats bringing bad luck wasn’t just a superstition invented by stupid non-magick people who burned witches on stakes in the past. Maybe they could indeed bring bad luck, but no crossing your path kind of bullshit, maybe you just had to piss them off. Yet, that was only a fantasy of Sunggyu’s heavily biased mind.

No day since then was spared from small incidents, whether it was was stubbing his toe on every possible corner, having objects falling from above right when he was passing or being unable to find a new apartment to move in due to various circumstances. He had been scammed the first two times and the third apartment had a gremlin secretly living inside (he didn’t even know gremlins existed, that was one experience) who liked to play pranks at night such as breaking the utilities or messing with the TV channels. Every time Sunggyu tried to watch a movie he’d switch the channel to some foreign errotic movie, and as much as Sunggyu could compromise with having to watch porn for the rest of his life- people would have visited him eventually (his mom specifically) and the mental image of waking up in the middle of the night and finding the gremlin on to sofa watching illicit movies- Not worth it.

Needless to say, Sunggyu was absolutely fed up with expecting every day to be a bad day and began an extensive research. The natural first choice had been a spell for breaking curses, but most of them included the curse being returned upon the original caster. As much as Sunggyu really detested the cat, if she were the real culprit his family wouldn’t appreciate the young man damning their old familiar. Even if it were somebody else, Sunggyu still had some sort of a moral code he had to follow as witch. So he had to step up his searching game until he found some spells that only had a purifying effect.

And he actually did.

The only other way available to get rid (at least temporarily) of the stupid curse was to neutralize it with spell for luck. Unfortunately, the spells strong enough to repel an actual curse required ridiculous ingredients like a saber tooth, which there was no way in hell he was getting unless he was robbing the national museum (an option becoming more and more appealing each second). Another option was getting an already made lucky item. Those happened to be rare as well, since the ingredients used for forging it were as ridiculous as the ones for a direct spell (according to the book that attacked his lungs just a few moments ago, spells which affected one’s fate considerably, like pure fabricated luck, were considered more powerful, therefore required rare ingredients. Comparatively, summoning a shady demon was easier). Moreover, Sunggyu didn’t trust a lot of magick items. The efficiency of an item depended on the user’s magick proficiency and power and Sunggyu didn’t want to end up with an lucky item belonging to a witch who fucked up their spell. For that reason purchasing one from a special market was risky- no witch was actually willing to sell their lucky items, especially if they were potent. So seeing one for sale made Sunggyu wonder whether it was a scam by somebody who wanted to get rid of an item. Even if there was still hope left in the world and somebody was actually selling a lucky item with enough mojo to keep up with Sunggyu’s hexing, he would need a shit ton of money.

The only magick items he trusted and could actually get hold of were those made by his parents- which brought him to his last ray of hope. He didn’t want to ask his family for help at first, because that meant admitting he fucked up. Rather than pride, it was a matter of avoiding his family’s incessant teasing and the rumor of his bad luck spreading in all the covens of Jeonju. Sunggyu’s mother thought his mistakes were cute, meaning she would be telling everyone about it as if it was something to brag about.

But as desperate times called for desperate solutions, Sunggyu had to take the risk and hope it won’t end up as social suicide. As luck would have it, his mother was at home that day. He wasn’t living on his own (yet), but the amount of time he was spending alone in his family’s house made it seem like he was the only member. Not that he was blaming anyone.

“Mom?” Sunggyu left the room, heading for the kitchen layered in herbs, of which only a half had gastronomical purposes. The woman in question wasn’t facing him, preoccupied with a cauldron full of suspicious substances. Sunggyu was actually sure it was some de-aging potion but he didn’t dare say that out loud in front of her. “Mom!”

“Yes, baby?” she turned to him, keeping an eye of the potion.”Are you hungry?”

“Yes, always actually ” he admitted. “But that’s not what I’m here for, ugh …” he began shifting, brainstorming for methods of getting what he wanted without having to explain why. “Do we have lucky charms? Long lasting ones, not one day charms”

“For the curse?”

“Ye- What!” his eyes widened, his brain catching up too late with him to help him play stupid and deny. He abandoned any attempt anyway upon witnessing his mother’s amused face. “You know?!”

“A lot of people actually noticed. You might not feel it, but other witches can sense the bad energy following you.” Oh. “Also Yejin told your aunt that you think it’s her fault.”

“It could be!” he felt the need to add. God damn cat, he hopes she catches fleas. “But wait, everybody knows??”

“It’s not that big of a deal, Sunggyu.”

“Yes it is! It’s one of the reasons why I’m leaving this goddamn city, covens here do more gossip than magick.” he whined, not caring anymore that he looked like a baby throwing a tantrum. “In Seoul nobody will give a shit about what I do.”

“But I will miss my baby…” he almost uttered a me too, but stopped himself in time.

“Mom, I’m an adult.” he sighed, ignoring the slight bitter taste those words left on his tongue.

“Of course you are honey.” she smiled, turning back to the stove to turn off the heat.

(A fond smile secretly took over her features. It was time to take pity on the frustrated young man. After all, he finally put his pride aside to come and ask for help. She also wasn’t going to mention how their family had been placing bets on how long it would take Sunggyu to ‘request assistance’. )

“About that charm,” she started, and Sunggyu’s head lifted up instantly like a meerkat. ”Your sister might have left something that could help you.”

_Well that’s a first!_

“Oh. What is it?” he wondered, following his mother to her daughter's old room, supposedly vacated after she moved out with her husband. That was one of the reasons the house was empty almost all the time. With the birth of his nephew, his mother had been taking almost daily trips to his sister’s new home. It seemed unnecessary at first glance, they could all just live together, their house just had plenty of space.

However the reason their house had that much space also happened to be the thing that made it painful for everybody to do so. But this was not the time to dwell on such thoughts. Sunggyu shook his head hoping to clear his mind. He managed to trip over his own feet instead as he attempted to enter the room. Stupid curse.

“It will help you until you find a more convenient solution. The books in our attic have some spells for luck, but not that many… Maybe you’ll get lucky and find books with different spells in Seoul. Hehe, get lucky, get it?”

Sunggyu deadpanned. “Mom.”

“Ah, here it is! ” she announced cheerfully, raising the most horrifying sight that Sunggyu ever faced.

“What the hell, mom!” he drew back, tempted to cast a protection spell as he ignored the quiet scolding from his mother to watch his language. “No, no way in hell, get it away!”

“Don’t be dramatic! It’s just some panties, sweetie.” she giggled as his misery, throwing the panties in his direction unexpectedly. Unwilling to make contact, Sunggyu avoided the projectile with an unmanly squeak he was too terrified to be embarrassed of at the moment. “They’re dirty now…”

“They’re not just panties, they are Jieun’s panties! If that’s not traumatizing enough, they are Jieun’s pink, lacy panties!” he shuddered, not taking his eyes off the fallen piece of lingerie, in case it might jump at him or something, nobody knows with magick objects and his luck. Also, was that...a skull pattern? 15 year old Jieun must have thought this was the ultimate edgy aesthetic.

“More of a lavender shade...”

“Mom!”

“I don’t see what’s the problem Sunggyu, nobody will even see them. Unless, there is somebody in baby’s life that I don’t know of who might get to see?” Sunggyu snorted at that.

“Sure as hell there won’t be anybody If you expect me to wear this. Is this even functional?” he hissed, glaring at the abomination taunting him from the floor. Figures that young prodigy Jieun managed to make one of the most powerful magick items available but they were… lacy panties. If she wanted to keep Sunggyu away from them, oh was she successful.

“It sure helped her get a man” she laughed at his horrified faced.

“You know what, just take it away, I don’t care. I’ll find something else. The curse isn’t even that bad.” he assured, knocking a vase by mistake as he turned to retreat. “Just watch me. I’ll manage! Shit!” he tripped out of the room in a hurry to get away.

He didn’t need to wear some panties to get out of this. He was a witch, a god damn talented one, and he was going to get out of this situation without having to sink as low as wearing his big sister’s underwear. No amount of washing would be able to clean the uncomfortable feeling.

He could do it.

 

* * *

 

He couldn’t do it.

He found himself a week later tugging his mother’s apron. “Where are they.”

“What, baby?”

“The panties.” he muttered.

“What baby? Speak louder.”

“The stupid panties mom!” he whined in despair of having his resolve defeated. But ultimately, what else was he supposed to do? The curse was honestly starting to give Sunggyu the creeps, as the incidents were becoming more and more frequent and lost their initial harmless appearance. He actually managed to get himself into more near death experiences than he could handle without getting seriously freaked out. Having a bar of steel missing him narrowly while he was strolling near a construction site gave Sunggyu the incentive he needed to suck up any pride he had left. (He wasn’t, however, going to mention the slightly deathly details to his mother. )

“Oh… Those. I thought you got rid of the curse?” she asked surprised. “You didn’t mention anything these days.”

“No, it’s still there, unfortunately” his shoulders sagged. “So let’s just get over with it.”

He once again followed his mom on the road of shame, as he now baptized the course to his sister’s underwear drawer. As his mother began searching for the piece of cloth, Sunggyu stood waiting once again by the door, feeling restless. “Found them yet?”

“…Oh.” she turned to face him with an apologetic gaze.

“What do you mean by ‘oh’ ? Why are you looking like that?” He already had a bad feeling.

“We might not have them anymore.”

Sunggyu blinked. The hell was that supposed to mean? They surely weren’t stolen. “Why not? Did noona take them back?” that at least seemed like a reasonable explanation. “I’ll just talk to her if that’s the case. However embarrassing that is... why do they have to be panties, seriously, why are the Kims 80% female population..” he mumbled to himself. Seriously, why couldn’t they be lucky boxers or a god damn shirt.

“Actually…” she sighed. “I think your aunt took them. Not for herself, but you see, days ago she was searching for things to sell for the magick object’s annual bazar in Seoul. I gave her some things that I don’t need anymore and she might have called Jieun to ask her what she can sell from the things she left here. ”

Oh. He already saw the entire picture. This was just part of his luck.

“She totally gave her permission to take anything, didn’t she?” his mother nodded. “Because she only left the things she doesn’t need anymore here. And nobody knew or assumed I would want to keep her god damn panties. Of course.” he threw his hands in the air, exasperated. Only he could have bad luck at finding an item actually meant for luck.

“Baby I’m sorry, I didn’t think this would happen. I honestly even thought you found something yourself.”

His demeanor softened at his mother’s sincere regret. She had nothing to apologize for, but she still did. A familiar pang made its existence known in his chest but he willed it away.

“You don’t have what to feel sorry for, it’s not your fault. Who would have known I’d actually change my mind.” he laughed weakly.

_I guess I have to start writing my will soon._

And by no means was he being dramatic, if that’s how every search for a lucky item was going to end up thanks of the hex, he was pretty much screwed. Unless, again, he robbed the national museum. He didn’t even have to steal the entire tooth, just maybe bring a nail file and grind a little? Not all animals have even teeth.

“You can still try, sweetie” the voice of his mother interrupted Sunggyu’s inner criminal already thinking up useful spells that could be used to avoid the guards when exiting the museum. “Maybe we should call her?” she suggested, already dialing. Sunggyu however already had a gut feeling how this was about to go. Moments later, his mother confirmed that he was getting good at predicting his own bad luck. “It’s closed.”

“Figured as much. I’ll just take the first train, I was planning to go for apartment hunting again, anyway. It’s worth a try.” he turned to head for his room when his mother’s voice stopped him.

“Wait, Sunggyu!” she left his sister’s room to approach him. Her eyes told Sunggyu it was coming. “Are you serious about moving away? Does it really bother you that much that people talk-”

“No, it’s not really about that.” he sighed and grabbed her shoulders gently to soothe her. “I should have gone my own way by this time, don’t you think? Leave the nest, find my own magick path, stuff like that!” he was honestly voicing the first excuses that came to his mind without really lying, but his mother seemed convinced enough, for now.

“If you say so...But how are you going to earn a living?” she asked, naturally worried about her son. He wasn’t exactly lazy, per say, but to say he was a man of action would also be too much. “Are you perhaps...you aren’t planning to follow your fathe-”

“No.” he cut her quickly before she could voice her biggest worry. He knew it would eventually come to this. “I won’t open a magick shop, rest assured. I’ll probably do something related to magick, though.” he sighed, letting go of her with what he hoped it was a reassuring smile.

“All right...Just keep in touch”

It was definitely going to be either a hit or a miss, most likely a miss if the curse hindered any attempt he made.

However, assuming the worst about how his bad luck could screw his plans had nothing to do with his determination. As dejected as he was, the flame of irritation was still holding on well inside of Sunggyu, and he wasn’t going to just give up because of a stupid hex done by a cat or whatever. Even if the panties got sold, Sunggyu would just search for other lucky items at the bazaar (if his sister was willing to give up her lucky item, maybe others would be too? Hopefully? And if they were too expensive, he didn’t need two kidneys anyway.)

If things went wrong, he’d just rob the goddamn museum.

 

* * *

 

 

It took Sunggyu about four hours by train to reach Seoul and half an hour of really alert walking (running wasn’t his modus operandi at all) to reach his final destination. Nevertheless, he was already a sweaty mess by the time he arrived at the bazaar and the stalls were barely visible because of the people flooding the place. Sunggyu doubted all of the people here were actually into magick. Some of them were obviously only looking for pieces of decor to fill their house while others seemed to be on dates, as crystal stalls were popular among young girls. Luckily for Sunggyu, these two categories of people weren’t probably interested in what he was looking for. As for witches… they had to be at least half as desperate as Sunggyu or into stuff he didn’t really want to think about.

Shaking the useless thoughts out of his head, he concentrated on finding his aunt. It wasn’t her he spotted first but a familiar vase that used to be decorating their hall in Jeonju for a long time. However he didn’t have time to feel elated. Just as he sighed in relief for spotting his aunt, he realised she was folding the object he was willing to sacrifice his pride for and placing them in a bag for a stranger.

“W-wait!!!” he sputtered, forgetting his own no running policy and bumping into a few people as he hurriedly made his way to the stall. His yell was louder than he initially thought it was, as the guy who was about to snatch his last ray of hope jumped slightly, startled by his voice.

“Sunggyu? What are you doing here?” his aunt was surprised to see him in Seoul, as not to mention at the bazaar. _Well you wouldn't have to be confused if you had your phone working._

“Yeah, It’s kind of urgent. Long story short, you can’t sell the panties to this guy.” he didn’t have time to waste.

“Hey! What do mean you by that!”

Sunggyu sighed in exasperation. He really didn’t want to talk with the guy. He hoped that his aunt would just tell the guy they weren’t for sell anymore and take the panties back. But she was already busy talking to another customer.

He turned to the guy who now wore a displeased frown.

“Exactly what I said. Look, nobody asked me before taking them for selling. It’s a mistake, so I’m sorry but you have to find other, ugh, panties for yourself.” he put it bluntly, hoping that this guy would just give up quickly.

Said guy’s cheeks caught color at his last words and Sunggyu couldn’t help to notice the how the color reached his pointy nose. He seemed to however recover quickly, faster than Sunggyu hoped.

“So what, you’re the owner? And a very attached one, might I add.” it was time for Sunggyu to get flustered and he honestly wanted to punch the other guy for looking so amused.

“N-no, they’re my sister’s!”

“Sure they are.”

“I’m serious! Stop laughing at me!” How did he even end up in this situation of being made fun of? Oh right! “You’re no better! Why do you even need them?”

The other seemed to remember his main concern was purchasing the garment and not making fun of Sunggyu. “Ah, right. How is that any of your business?” he sighed. “But just so you don’t get any ideas, I need a bit of luck, that’s all. And the rest of the objects are ridiculously expensive for some reason?? It’s just a charm for fuck’s sake.”

Before he could stop himself, Sunggyu’s mouth already began to move. “Potent magick items require really rare ingredients to be made. Since it was such a hassle to make them, people are reluctant to give them away. A lot of witches even refuse money, they only give such items away in exchange for something else of the same value.” Sunggyu bit his tongue to stop himself from continuing the lecture. He had a habit (that people found annoying) of giving long magick related speeches since people in Jeonju used to seek for his advice, especially for potions and spells. He was good at telling what was done wrong or how to fix certain spells.

_Not anymore though. I can’t even fix my own problems._

“Anyway-”

“Shit, that makes sense. Actually it makes so much sense that’s it’s embarrassing I’m learning just now” the other admitted with a sheepish smile, and it was just then that the witch noticed the other didn’t seem bored (or offended) by his lecture. “I still have much to learn, I guess.” he added shyly, leaving Sunggyu confused as he never received this kind of response (people around him were quick to assume they know more about magick than Sunggyu, most of them only because of age). He also wasn’t sure how was he supposed to act when people were nice to him, which sounds kinda pathetic, really.

He scratched the back of his neck, feeling absolutely awkward. Before he had a chance to say something the other began talking again- he seemed like a person who loved to talk, now that he noticed.

“What kind of ingredients?”

“O-oh. Well yeah, they require really ridiculous stuff like saber teeth or flowers that rose from cracked concrete in the moonlight and were preserved afterwards for 20 years. If you ask me they should add kidneys as a required ingredient, my attachment to my organs fades every day I look at the price tags of shit that could be useful.”

And he cringed because good job Sunggyu, that was lame.

But fortunately the other was equally lame, snorting at his joke, or whatever that sorry excuse of a sentence was.

“It must be really hard to make them then...” the other muttered, scrunching his nose as his face attempted to look contemplative but only ended up looking goofy. Seriously, weren’t they supposed to be fighting?

“Why are these cheap then, assuming that they’re working?” the pointy nosed stranger enquired, lifting the small bag where the panties were neatly folded.

“My family doesn't really care about money anymore, I guess. They’ve been for some time like this, if there was a charity event they’d probably give away magick objects” Sunggyu groaned, remembering the bickering that often occurs before these kinds of event. No matter the circumstance, Sunggyu saw it as a waste, as they could be getting useful magick items in exchange. He knew and understood his family’s feelings, restless and keen on getting rid of powerful magick objects in their house. He even accepted the loud spoken excuse that giving things away brings good energy vibes, especially before full moons. And even as much as that was also true to a certain degree, it was still a pity.

“Family? So your whole family is magick?” Sunggyu was once again brought back from his own thoughts by the other, who was now looking down, lost in his own mind. Sunggyu was suddenly hit with a longing feeling, so sudden that its source could only be the other boy and Sunggyu was picking up his emotions thanks to his heightened sensitivity. Was he perhaps away from his siblings? The familiarity of that sentiment made Sunggyu relax around the other.

“Hey, look…” the other man snapped out of his thoughts, now paying attention to Sunggyu. His dark brown eyes were focused on him, and Sunggyu could see in them that all thoughts of fighting were gone. Maybe he approached this the wrong way. “I don’t know what you need the lucky item for, and it’s probably also not my business, but I’m here because they’re kind of my last hope.” Sincerity might be the best course. “I’m kind of in a bad situation, I got myself caught in a pretty bad string of bad luck and until I find a working purifying spell I need them to neutralize my bad luck.”

“Oh, so that’s why… Actually, when you approached us, I was a bit cautious because of that.” he pointed to a glass of water that was placed on a nearby stand. The water had a slight green tint and Sunggyu could even see hints of smudged colors. He immediately got what the other was trying to say.

“It’s filled with sea salt and vinegar as well, so it’s supposed to change if there’s bad energy around, right? It was clear before you stormed here...I thought you might be a bad guy, but a curse could also explain it, right? I’m sorry.”

Sunggyu smiled involuntary. “Why are you apologizing? You weren’t even that rude.”

Sunggyu’s reaction seemed to trigger the other’s smile as well. “I know right? I’m a cool guy.” he puffed his chest, appearing to be proud of his problem management skills.

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later he still found himself talking to the guy on the bench outside the tent the bazaar was taking place in. His aunt returned to the stand only to shoo them away for wasting space where her potential clients could be staying to view her items. And in fact, Sunggyu was unable to find an excuse not to do so. It was obvious the other craved talking to a person who had experience with magick. And Sunggyu shamelessly admitted that he loved being listened to.

“So, how are we doing this?”

“I mean, you can have your panties back.” he chuckled at Sunggyu’s scandalised denial of ownership. He handed the bag to Sunggyu. “I will get my money back from the lady before though. You’re siblings, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, she’s my aunt. Sorry for bringing back the subject, but what did you need them for, if you don’t mind me asking, um..?” he found himself surprised of how curious he was about the other. He usually doesn’t bother, but the other was actually nice and believed Sunggyu, water test or not.

“It’s Nam Woohyun. And I actually wanted some luck to find a roommate”

He didn’t expect that. “Roommate? Why do you need luck magick for that?” and such powerful one, nevertheless. They might not look like it, but the panties weren’t the usual lucky charm that could be helpful for easy tasks. The expensive lucky items were fueled with something that could be called “fabricated luck”, different from the luck of usual charms, that only made fate side with the user, provided that said person actually threw in some effort. Such as, ensuring students would pass an exam only if they also studied. Fabricated luck was, on the other side, the ‘treasure chest will fall on your head’ kind of luck. For this reason some people even considered it dangerous to own such objects because there were cases when people fought over this objects out of greed, paradoxically bringing more misfortune that actual fortune. Again, one of the apparently many reasons why these panties were on sale.

The other- Woohyun- seemed to ponder a little before deciding that telling Sunggyu couldn’t hurt.

“I’m...I guess I’m not like you. My family doesn’t really practice magick or believe or...they’re the usual korean citizens. Therefore- aren’t that open about my hobby? And I reached that level of interest in magick where I want to do things properly and there are objects needed for that which I can’t exactly explain easily like pretty crystals and an occasional forgotten broom at the door. I don’t want to cause them trouble with the neighbours as well, so I figured I should just move.”

“Isn’t it easier to move alone then? So you won’t have trouble with anybody. ”

The other smiled softly as if remembering something he was fond of. Sunggyu couldn’t help but notice how honest and raw all of Woohyun’s reactions and expressions were. His magick must be the same, if he lacked in skill he was probably making that up with the strength of his intentions.

“I found this perfect place. At first I was looking for houses, since they seem more private and connected with the nature, but those can be expensive and not really for only one person. So a flat was it. And then I found this rooftop pad.” he paused, sulking a little. “You probably already see the picture so please don’t laugh at me, I know life isn’t like in dramas.”

“I was going to say, but now please continue.” Sunggyu teased.

“Before we can get to the horror story of my current bank account, let me tell you. At first glance, it looked terrible. The rooftop looks kind of shady with all those bricks, the rusty staircase, there’s also a nest of really terrifying birds that live on the roof because the previous tenant used to hang dry fish outside.” Woohyun shuddered at the memory.

“Let me guess, you also get to dry during summer.” Sunggyu added, his eyes following Woohyun’s hand that played with -now he noticed- an earing. It looked like an upside down amethyst carved flower, but Sunggyu wasn’t sure which it was supposed to resemble.

“Yeah, exactly, but I charmed my landlord and I can use the air conditioner as much as I want. I can be very convincing. “ and Woohyun demonstrated, showing off the smile that supposedly conquered old ladies’ hearts. Sunggyu snorted.

“So despite all of that, the flat, it was...indescribable, the feeling. I instantly knew this was it. Nobody would really bother me, I could even have a small garden, no strange smells to explain...also since it’s up, I can see the stars clearly with no city light to bother me.”

Sunggyu nodded in understanding. “So you’re a celestial witch?”

“Ah, yes!“ the other beamed. ”Mostly. I do other stuff too, but that was my calling, if you can call it that.”

Then it clicked in Sunggyu’s mind. “An aquarius, am I right?”

Woohyun blinked, taken aback. “Wow, you can tell after talking to me?”

Sunggyu shook his head. “Not necessarily, I asked because I could be wrong, but if you’re a celestial witch I figured maybe you’d combine the crystal from your earring with a flower that matches your zodiac sign.”

“Oh, you’ve been staring at it?” he laughed at Sunggyu’s scandalised expression. “Yeah, it’s supposed to look like an orchid. It must be, if you went full magick Hercule Poirot because of it.”

“Why can’t I be Sherlock, is it because of the growing mustache?” Sunggyu touched the skin above his mouth in a borderline self-conscious way.

“You’re overthinking.” the other hid a smile and muttered something that Sunggyu hoped to God wasn’t _cute_ , because he can easily forget about all the good qualities displayed by the other in a second.

“Back to the story.”

Woohyun looked confused for a moment before he remembered what they were doing and slipped back easily into story-mode. “But yeah, the apartment was kind of expensive and it broke my heart to give up on it, so I gave up on the money I was also saving for a car and went with it it. And to save me from an absolute financial disaster I figured I should find a roommate. Most preferably, who’s also a witch.”

Ah. So that was it. The situation felt quite familiar. So familiar that he ended up having an epiphany regarding a completely different matter.

“I searched for roommates online, but it’s really weird to post _Hey, witch roommate needed. Call me on_ forums, even if you’re technically annonimate. Plus, I don’t want some nutjob to find my post and figure _ah this guy is a weirdo as well, he won’t mind my furry summer closet_ or whatever.”

Sunggyu blinked out of thoughts again, realising that this time he was half listening. “A what?”

“You don’t know- Nevermind, it’s probably better this way.” For a reason Sunggyu couldn’t fathom, the other looked away as if he were embarrassed and smiled sheepishly.

“Woohyun-shii, did you perhaps try other cheaper charms and they didn’t work?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“Yes. I mean, who would go for panties as an option usually- no offence, I’m sure I could make them work-” Sunggyu summoned all self-restraint imaginable not to look, think, imagine- “It’s just that - the other obvious reasons.”

Sunggyu nodded. “I get it. I was asking because I found it strange that you didn’t just buy a pocket charm or something, that should work for finding a roommate.”

“I know right? I still have one trinket in my pocket, but it doesn’t seem to be working so I was looking for something more powerful. Maybe it doesn’t work because I’m also looking for someone that is magick? I’m just assuming here.” Woohyun shrugged.

It was a wrong assumption, because the person he was looking for was right in front of him. The little charm worked.

Now one problem remained. Should he…? Should he move in with Woohyun? They just met, but again, how was that any different from any person on the internet? It was the first luck he was experiencing in a while, even though it came indirectly, from Woohyun. It was actually a miracle that Sunggyu’s curse didn’t keep Woohyun somehow away.

So, what was he even hesitating for?

Oh, that’s right, he was bad at interacting with people in general. Especially if he didn’t know them.

Meanwhile, Woohyun was obviously growing awkward with Sunggyu’s silence. “Um...then I’ll take my leave. Good to see you.” Sunggyu panicked at the retreating figure.

“W-wait! Actually I ...I could help you with finding a roommate?”

The other’s expression brightened instantly. “R-really? Do you know somebody interested?”

“Well, actually, I’m kind of looking for an apartment myself…”

“Oh, it was you!” the other laughed, amused by Sunggyu’s roundabout proposal. “You could have just said so.”

“I’m not sure yet if I want to share with you though, I mean…” he cursed internally at the disappointment now clouding Woohyun’s eyes.

“Oh.” he didn’t have to give him that rejected puppy look. Sunggyu felt like a bigger asshole than he probably is. “Then, can you ask somebody else, if it’s not too much..?”

Oh fuck it. “I will. But let me clarify something. It’s not that I don’t want to move in with you, Woohyun-shi. I wouldn’t mind it at all, it’s just that I’m kind of cursed, remember?”

Woohyun’s expresion soon morphed from confused to understanding. “Oh!”

“I don’t know if these-” he emphasised by raising the bag with the panties inside. “-will actually work for me. If it gets out of hand, it can be bothersome for you.”

He was met with Woohyun’s softened expression. “You are really thoughtful, Sunggyu-shii.” something must have showed on his expression because Woohyun continued. “I heard when your aunt called your name.” Truthfully, half of the reason he made a funny face was actually because he felt embarrassed by the comment, but then he remembered that Woohyun gave him his name and in a display of pure social incompetence, he didn’t bother to do the same. _Why am I like this?_

Trying not to out himself about how embarrassed he felt, he turned back to Woohyun. “You can drop the honorifics, we’re probably around the same age. I’m an ‘89 liner.”

“Looks like I’m two years younger. Sunggyu-hyung it is, then.” he smiled, looking pleased with the new arrangement.

“Anyway, if you want we can exchange numbers and I’ll tell you if I’m up for it, and in case I’m damned for life I’ll try find somebody for you. You can also give me a call if you already found somebody.”

A toothy smile beamed at him.

“Sounds good to me.”

 

* * *

 

“So let me get this straight.”

Sunggyu looked away from his friend’s exasperated expression. He knew the other was making a valid point, but the salt over the wound was unecessary unecessary, he didn’t need somebody to agree with him over how stupid he was being. Especially if that person was Sungjong.

Sunggyu had been sleeping over at the other witch’s apartment every time he came to Seoul. One would ask why didn’t he move with Sungjong then, but a night over happened to be the span of time Sungjong tolerated his presence. That also applied for Sunggyu. Sungjong’s choice of a familiar made Sunggyu nervous (all right, that’s an understatement, he was absolutely terrified). Who finds a tarantula the perfect pet? Sungjong, apparently, as he cooed every time he fed the damned thing. It didn’t help that it also didn’t particularly like Sunggyu (like most familiars, he’s ready to admit he has a problem, maybe). There was one time he woke up extremely hungry and dared to take one cookie from Sungjong’s secret stash in a hurry -he wouldn’t notice one cookie out of 30, right?- and the ugly thing didn’t waste a minute to report the crime to Sungjong. He could almost hear it perfectly, the _Hyung, I know you raided my stash, my baby told me!_

Not to mention that since he found about Sunggyu’s curse, he made a show of constantly purifying everything in the house, unlike any normal witch who would cleanse the energy after the guests leave. If that wasn’t enough, Sungjong couldn’t stand the smell of sage (absolutely ridiculous), so instead of burning a smudge stick he’d go for the singing bowl route. Using his favourite old Tibetan bowl with embossed golden inscriptions, Sungjong would strike the edge of the bowl more often than anybody serious about this would, driving Sunggyu mad with the incessant gong-like sound. It may purify the house, but it only left Sunggyu pissed off.

“You totally want to move with this guy, but you’re hesitating to send a message because you don’t want to look too eager?” Sungjong sighed, gently rubbing the wooden wand around the bowl’s rim. “It’s like, 2018, not even teenagers do this shit anymore, hyung.”

“You make it sound lamer than it actually is!”

“Yeah, how would you say it, then?”

“That I’m being a really thoughtful person by being cautious over this matter?” even Sunggyu admitted that was just...

“Cautious my ass. You wore the panties for a day and you’re more or less back to your boring life.”

How is (hopefully, permanently) lacking a curse considered boring? Sunggyu wrinkled his nose, still skeptic. “Yeah, but what if-”

“Yeah Sunggyu-hyung, what if you being indecisive makes Woohyun feel stupid for actually expecting a reply from you and he decides to screw that weird panty guy and search for another roommate?”

“Don’t call me that!” he barked, albeit weakly as he messed up his own hair in frustration.

As much as he hated to admit, Sungjong’s rant had some truth in it. Some being a lot. Woohyun and he hit it of pretty easily despite the initial confusion and panty shaming, and Sunggyu was being his overthinking self wondering if he wasn’t perhaps being too haste. But then again, he didn’t even ponder a lot on the fact that indeed, rooftop apartments are not always that great in reality. He might have rolled his eyes at Woohyun’s seeming confidence in his own charm, but apparently Sunggyu wasn’t a tougher cookie than the old landlord lady. Woohyun really sounded as he wanted and could make it work, and to this day Sunggyu’s instincts haven’t failed him.

The problem was, he was still worried about the curse, he wasn’t lying when he said he was thinking about Woohyun when hesitating. Only Sunggyu knew how dangerous the curse actually was, and that he couldn’t really relax until he found a permanent solution- the panties worked, but they’re still temporary. He also had to charge them with energy as he did with other objects when they became worn out. Also, the conflicting energies around Sunggyu messed up his whole aura, so it was an inconvenience. (He could even add that the potential of the item was wasted on Sunggyu’s damned ass, by keeping his neck intact from the wrath of nature.)

Finally parting with his annoying bowl, Sungjong let out a tired exhale. “You know hyung, you don’t even have to say yes immediately. A normal person asks for a house tour first and then discusses the possible tenancy with the roommate.”

Oh.

“....What should I write to him, then?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake!”

“Fine, fine, leave me alone!” he shooed him away, to which the other responded with a huff and stood up to leave for the kitchen.

Sunggyu stared at the empty message as if we were required to write in a foreign language. What can he write so that it won’t look like a message he spent 1 hour on?

“Baby said he can hear your brain falling apart!”

Sunggyu cursed. “God damn insect is a psychic too?“

“He’s _an arachnid you ignorant swine_ \- his words not mine” Sungjong smiled brightly, back into the room with a pot of tea, that is definitely chamomile because Sunggyu can’t stand it.

“Arghhh it’s just, I actually, sincerely want to live with this guy!“ he admitted.

Sungjong furrowed his eyebrows. “Hm? Didn’t you say he looked eager? Doesn’t that mean he’s already ok with you?“

“Ugh yes, but I was being nice that day “

Sungjong’s expression changed as if he just had an epiphany. “Ooh, he doesn’t know you’re ...well,you. I don’t think there’s a word for all your bad qualities added together , yet” he ignored Sunggyu’s icy glare. “I was actually wondering why can’t you just send him a message when you text me all the time but now I realise you’d just be like _I’m coming tomorrow, you’d better have food my kindness isn’t for free_. Which is bullshit, by the way, you never get me anything.”

“That’s not kindness!”

“Yees it is!” He pointed accusingly at the older with wide eyes. He’d also probably look remotely intimidating if it weren’t for the apple hair adorning the top of his head. “As the hyung you should bring treats for the younger one. Do you know how hurtful it feels to hear all my clients talk about what nice things they got from their hyungs?”

“I’m sure it happens all the time!” agreed Sunggyu with an over-exaggerated tone.

“Nasty” the other pouted.

“You’re nasty.” he retorted childishly, going back to his staring contest with his phone. It’s just one message, for pit’s sake.

“How do you start a-”

“Hyung, for the love of God! It’s just a message. Just be yourself, however unlikable that is. Maybe he’s into it, like those masochistic youngsters nowadays ”

“You talk like you’re 50 or something. And fine! I’m writing it.” the powers above were merciful that day, since Sunggyu managed to compose a message eventually and send it. Now it was all up to Woohyun and Sunggyu genuinely hoped he didn’t find somebody else already.

“ _Guess somebody has to save you from crippling debt- need a tour of the place first tho._ Oh hyung…” Sungjong looked down at him with pitiful eyes.

“Shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, you made it to the end words!
> 
> If you're wondering, the magic in this universe is inspired from wicca and several magic related movies/shows or supernatural, so it doesn't follow any existent rules. If anything, it's closest to the magic practice displayed in the movie "Practical Magic"
> 
> Magic here is spelt with a "k" to differentiate it from slight of hand/illusionist magic (this spelling is atributed to Aleister Crowley, according to urban dictionary and wikipedia, so you can search magick there :'D).


	2. Faking chastity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjong doesn't really want to help while Sungyeol is being unnecessary (un)helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These took an unnecessary long time and I apologize for that. I tried to write every free time I had but no words would come to my mind. My creativity is fickle.   
> Nevertheless, enjoy!

Woohyun himself didn’t think he was capable of becoming good at housework, as most of his life the only cleaning he did was washing the dishes and putting away clothes in the wardrobe when his mother pointed out that people couldn’t tell what the color of his bedroom floor was. And yet, the apartment looked better than when he bought it. This had to get him brownie points in some way, right?

Unfortunately cleaning only covered one base, as there were forty ways this could go wrong and he would embarrass himself in front of Sunggyu.

Feeling restless, Woohyun paced around the living room. Then sat down. Then got up again as he saw the crystal ball in the other side of the room and decided it would look better facing west. But then was it okay if it faced west? Which part needed to face the sun? Did it matter which? Did crystal balls even need charging or should he just cleanse it? Most importantly, why was Woohyun having this dilemma about (probably) basic magick knowledge minutes before a supposed expert was coming?

“Calm down Nam Woohyun, calm down. You don’t have reasons to be nervous. It’s just a new roommate…”

As if somebody was listening to his solo zen session, the doorbell rang the second he started believing his nervousness went away. Shit, he was here. “Come on Nam Woohyun, mom didn’t make you charming for nothing.”

Having said that, he opened the door smiling widely. “Welcome, hyun- Oh it’s you.” he deadpanned.

“Yah, I know you were waiting for somebody else and I still find offense in that kind of welcome! Also are your first two buttons undone??” Woohyun cursed, hastily buttoning up his shirt. “You’re either really desperate or you have a stripper schedule that I don’t know about which is a clear violation of our middle-school pinky promise.”

“Just shut up already Sungyeol, what are you doing here?” Woohyun barked back.

“Since when do friends need a reason?” the insultingly tall person said, making himself comfortable on the couch with his legs resting on the back of the the piece of furniture. Just like he always did. In fact the sofa had a dent that Sungyeol’s bony ass (if that deflated thing counted as an ass) has been molding meticulously ever since high school, when the piece of furniture was still part of Woohyun’s former home.

Just like the other hinted previously, Woohyun and Sungyeol have been friends for a long time, tracing back to kindergarten days. As Sungyeol liked to overshare the background of their friendship with any new person they met, the boys forged their lifetime bond on the day Woohyun was being pushed around by a bully (he wasn’t really a bully, the kid just got physical because Woohyun refused to trade his rare pokemon card double with him- it would have been a lousy exchange according to the five year old Woohyun’s marketing instinct and Woohyun didn’t play when his quest to be the very best was at stake). Sungyeol just happened to pass by and came to his rescue- looming over the other guy with his already additional centimeters supporting him. Not to let himself intimidated, the “bully” attempted to turn being tall into something mockable and hit Sungyeol with the world’s oldest (read lamest) comment used on taller people  -  _What’s the weather up there, freak?_  (okay, the last part wasn’t in the original Bully scripture). And then, questionably prepared for a variety of height related insults, Sungyeol simply informed him that it was raining and spit on his head.

It was absolutely disgusting but Woohyun at that time thought it was the coolest thing since Batman and worshipped Sungyeol for an embarrassing amount of time.

After that incident, Lee Sungyeol had been a constant in Woohyun’s life and was there for him during his embarrassing period of initiation into magic. Sungyeol possessed no magical aptitude but he was a walking encyclopedia and loved conducting exhaustive research on anything but academical subjects. He was the one who checked every available occult and magic anthology to help Woohyun in his magic coming of age and tried to make sense of the limits there were in this uncharted territory. He also made Woohyun do the weirdest spells for him every time he happened to owe him.

“I mean if you’re dying for one, I’m here to see what your ugly boy is doing.”

Woohyun frowned in confusion. “Huh? He’s not ugly, he’s actually kind of cute,” he noted and was met with silence from his friend. “What?”

“I was talking about your pet-” Woohyun froze in mortification.”- not the apparent culprit of your future sexuality crisis.” Sungyeol informed kindly, pressing his lips together to hold his laughter at Woohyun’s absolute embarrassment.

Getting himself together (eventually, it took more than he’s willing to admit), he threw the first thing that he got his hands on at Sungyeol’s head. It proved to be a weak retaliation as the object turned out to be a pack of gummy bears that Sungyeol took as an offering instead and indulged into to treat. “Go home already, you insufferable gazelle!”

Sungyeol released a puff of laughter in defiance, “And miss your transition to panicked bisexuality?!?” he ignored Woohyun’s scandalized refute, “never, this is way too juicy. Your first meeting is already worthy of rom-com novels, like who fights because of panties in a public space?”

Woohyun covered his face in despair, “God, please, don’t remind me!”

“What did you want- or actually, what did  _he_  need those panties for?” Sungyeol crossed his arms, tilting his head as he thought. Oh. He didn’t mentioned that.

“You can say he needed them to act as a purifying agent.” If Woohyun recalls correctly, Sunggyu had said that purifying spells didn’t work on the hex, so he had to use good luck as a substitute to counter it.

“Purifying? What do you need purifying panties for? Purify his kinky past?”

“ _What_.” Woohyun shook his head, dumbfounded. Hoping that he didn’t hear well.

“Oh, or he needs the blood of a virgin for a spell so he needs to fake his chastity.” Sungyeol suggested enthusiastically. Woohyun choked, his mouth dry. “Sungyeol, what.” he vocalized, his voice a whisper of disbelief. His brain cells were struggling to fight images from the implication. Bad Woohyun, bad.

He willed the thoughts away and managed to splutter, “No, of course not- how could you even come up with that.”

Sungyeol rolled his eyes, “Then?”

“He’s got a bad luck curse on him so he’s using the apparently powerful luck charm of the panties to counter it instead of a purifying spell” he explained and was met with a disappointed whine. “Boring. My version is more fun.”

“Please leave.”

“Right. Sorry,  _hyung_ , but the only way I’m leaving this apartment any time soon is if I accidentally trip and defenestrate myself.” he huffed stubbornly.

Woohyun had already a hold on Sungyeol’s legs to help him recreate the scenario when Woohyun’s message tone resonated in the room. As it was placed next to Sungyeol on the coach, Woohyun could see its screen clearly flashing the message _I’m here, coming up_.

“Oh my god.” he retreated instantly from Sungyeol, entering his previous state of nervousness. You’d think dealing with Sungyeol’s dumb non-existent ass would make him loosen up a bit but there he was again. “You’ll be fine champ, I’m sure your magic senpai will love you as much as you love him.” Sungyeol encouraged in his own unhelpful way. “You act like he’s the headmaster in Sims 2 about to inspect your house so your child can maximise his academic level and become an overachiever.”

“It’s the first time I feel like I need a chill pill, I don’t know what I’m being so nervous for,” he should have cleansed the house before doing this, who knows what dormant bad energies there were that suddenly decided to manifest. It certainly seemed like the previous tenant was a college kid dying from exam induced anxiety. Nonetheless, he didn’t have the time to purify the house properly, so a temporary solution had to do. Rushing to the incense drawer under the window still, he threw his spell notebook blindly at Sungyeol, who jumped out of the sofa thinking it was something more deathly. “Yah, stop abusing my health insurance!”

Woohyun massaged his forehead, hoping it would coax his brain into giving him valuable information that was surely stored somewhere. No such luck. “Quick, look what incense was good for reducing anxiety or stress, I can’t think clearly now. Was it cedarwood?? Argh- j-just look somewhere in the middle, I think there was some relaxation spell, just tell me the ingredients. Oils not sticks!” he spoke at the speed of light that Sungyeol thankfully understood while he himself hoped to find incense with helpful labels.

“I got you! Well, there’s a spell for inducing a calm atmosphere and it contains hibiscus flowers..musk..ginger…”

As if on auto-pilot, Woohyun gathered said oils and worked quickly to drop them them in the diffuser. “Musk is kinda strong though, is that supposed to relax me?” he inquired on a quick note, trying to make use of his remaining brain cells.

“Ah, you know how some of the ingredients are half there to power-up the combination? Strengthening the effect and all…” Sungyeol commented, already interested in other spells as he kept turning the page.

The incense was already in place and Woohyun did probably the world's fastest (and desperate) silent chant and attempted to picture his intention clearly in his mind.  _Please let me relax ... Don’t let me fuck it up… I really want to make a good impression…_  He sighed. Whatever goes. But then, there was still one more thing he had to make sure of.

“Now, you”, Woohyun turned to Sungyeol,  “you’d better be on your best behavior or I swear to god-” he started making his threat when he was yet again interrupted.

“Then what’s in it for me?” to be fair, he already knew something like this would happen. Woohyun sighed in defeat. “Say your price already I’m tired today.”

Sungyeol’s expression lightened up instantly and pulled Woohyun on the couch next to him, whispering in his ear conpiratiously, so that God knows who won’t hear, “Ok so I have a bottle of dragon blood ink-”

He sputtered “A  _what_?” How do you make ink from blood- no, how do you even get a dragon-

“It’s just called like that you ignorant swine, it comes from a plant. Why must you have the magic powers…”

Woohyun ignored Sungyeol’s jab at his intellect and tried to come up with a possible use for something like that. “Is it for writing spells? Supposedly to enhance them?”

“Yeah that’s what it’s supposed to do. I mean, you can order this easily on the internet, but the person who made this said her family has been making dragon blood ink for years and actually have sigilis on their trees to enhance its magic properties.”

Woohyun stared incredulously. “Sungyeol…. how do you find these people and why do you never give me their contact details?”

Sungyeol poked Woohyun’s forehead with smug expression. “Because you only know how to use the internet in Korean. And mind you, because I am the bestest best friend you can have, say  _thank you Sungyeollie_ , I actually tried to ask this person stuff for you but they’re all so evasive about sharing their magic knowledge as if I will write down what they said into my own magick anthology and sell it on Etsy.”

“...You  _do_  write it down though, but not selling it...are you?” you never know with Sungyeol and Woohyun is too afraid to keep tabs on him. It was useless to ask anyway, as Sungyeol pretended he didn’t hear him.

“So listen, I will give this to you,  _but,_ ” Woohyun rolled his eyes, “- you have to write at least one spell for me.”

He called it. Maybe the planets were in favor today and Sungyeol wouldn’t ask for something that sent him straight to holding. “As long as it’s legal, it’s up to debate- SHIT!” he cursed at the sudden knock on his door, escaping Sungyeol’s grip and rushing to the door, forgetting his previous fear.

“You forgot to open your shirt!” Sungyeol teased.

“You snake, I will remember this.” he vowed and taking a deep breath he opened the door. However before he could welcome the other verbally he was caught off guard by the shaking figure leaning over the door frame.

 

Woohyun gasped at the others state. “Are you ok?? Did something happen to you hyung?” he forgot all about implied personal space rules available at this stage of their relationship and reached forward to stabilize a sickly looking Sunggyu. He didn’t seem to mind,  welcoming the firm hold on his arm.

Sunggyu eventually caught his breath and voiced through breaks “...the..stairs..” Woohyun’s eyes widened. “You fell down down the stairs????”

“....no...just climbed them..”

“...”

“Don’t mind him,  he can’t handle stairs that well. Or making effort in general. “ an unknown individual voiced, coming from Sunggyu’s back. He looked really young, with large black eyes framed by thin eyelashes. There was something ethereal about his presence and Woohyun could tell instantly he was a magick user as well. His aura was however different from Sunggyu’s. Their melodies were also different.

 

A lot of witches manifested special magic sensitivities, and in Woohyun’s case it happened to be clairaudience. In other words, he was able to get “spiritual” messages and information via hearing. While he had no experience with getting random messages from those who have passed, sometimes when he was meeting people he could hear different sounds and melodies playing in head. Sometimes it was related to an actual memory that was dear to that person, sometimes it was more of a hint of what their relationship is or would be. In his good days, he could sometimes tell when Sungyeol was in the area because of the annoying pokemon theme hitting him suddenly like a message alarm. And there there were the feelings he got when he met new people.

Right now, Sunggyu’s friend was accompanied by what Woohyun could only describe as the crystalline clink lucky bell charms from temples made. If Sunggyu were to tell him that his friend is actually a fairy, he would low-key take his word for it. On the other hand, when he first met the unlucky hyung, apart from the unsettling aura caused by the hex, his outer-hearing froze for a few seconds. Instead of the loud chattering from the bazaar, he was engulfed into deafening silence. That silence was abruptly interrupted by the shyest piano play, so silent that Woohyun in his own head had to concentrate to listen. As he was quickly brought out from his daydream by Sunggyu yelling at him and the selling lady, his aunt as found out later, he didn’t have time to analyze the fleeting information, and he was a bit put off by the empty glass coloring darkly in Sunggyu’s presence. He instead pondered over it the following night when there was only the silence of the apartment and the stars keeping him company. If he pictured Sunggyu in his mind he could recall the silent melody- it wasn’t a sad one, it was actually very fast and lively, contrasting with how silent it was. It also seemed clumsy, as if somebody didn’t have enough hands to play the song- maybe a quatre mains? But it was quiet in an unusual way, as if the performance was taking place in auditorium with really bad acoustic and Woohyun, as a spectator, had to struggle to catch the melody. It left him with a hollow sensation of loneliness.

 

Now that he was hopefully going to become flatmates with Sunggyu, maybe he’d get a chance to understand that melody better. But he would get to that later as he now had to pay attention to Sunggyu’s fairy friend complaining about his future housemate’s physical ineptitude.

Never to be forgotten, Sungyeol popped out from Woohyun’s back, “Is that a thing for advanced magick users?  They weaken physically as a consequence of accumulated power?”

“No,  but that’s not a bad idea. I’ll start using it as an argument from now on.” Sunggyu managed to calm his breath eventually and accepted Sungyeol’s glass of water (when did he..?) gratefully. After a few healthy gulps he let out a refreshed sigh. “The disrespectful brat is Lee Sungjong, by the way.” he introduced his friend, ignoring the latter’s protest that he can speak for himself. “And you are...?” he questioned, eyeing Sungyeol attentively. Probably reading his aura as well. He’ll have to ask Sunggyu later what his psychic abilities were.

“I’m this fellow’s soul brother, our friendship was forged since infancy. “

Sunggyu blinked, slightly perplexed. “That’s… ok.. “

Woohyun kicked his leg exasperated. “Yah,  speak normally!”

“But you told me to be respectful and all... “

“That doesn’t mean you have to talk to him as if he were your master in a fantasy rpg.” Sungyeol’s face clearly showed his displeasure. “What’s the use of having magic buddies then??”

“Anyway,” Woohyun voiced clearly, “Let me help you with your luggage, hyung.” Sunggyu wasn’t moving here (yet, if things went well), but after a lot of messaging Sunggyu ended up disclosing that staying with his friend was a ticking bomb for his hyung’s temper (does he want to know?). Woohyun offered to let him stay for a few days, or anytime he needed (that could even serve as a trial!), so he wouldn’t have to return to Jeonju immediately if he decided Woohyun’s home wasn’t the place for him. For that reason, he said he would bring some stuff with him.

“Ugh that’s right,  I left in the hall-wait.“

Upon closer inspection,  Sunggyu apparently noticed there was only the baggage he carried in the hall. Kind of a big baggage, if you asked Woohyun. Either Sunggyu was the type of person to bring a quarter of his house with him so he won’t have to bother Woohyun by using his things or he was not as reluctant about moving with him as Woohyun originally thought and this “visit” was more of a courtesy. “Sungjong,  where is the luggage  _you_  had to carry?“ apparently there was even more luggage, solidifying one of Woohyun’s theories.

“Ah, in my bag” he patted the seemingly small sachet hanging from his shoulder.

Sunggyu’s expression seemed confused before it morphed into a dark complexion.

“Does that bag … perhaps have an undetectable extension charm?” A what? Woohyun watched the exchange like the new intern who had no idea what his employees were discussing.

Sungjong didn’t seem to feel like beating around the bush. “Of course. “

Before he had time to ponder, Woohyun was startled by Sunggyu’s sudden low (and quite dark to be honest) tone. “You had a fucking magic bag that makes an Argentinosaurus weight a feather but let me carry this bullshit five stairs up??“ he snapped at the younger boy.

“It’s so hyung-like to remember pretentious dinosaurs names,  and yes?“

“ ….and I suppose you had the time of your life watching me die on the stairs“

“I confess, I had a moment of weakness when I started feeling bad, but then i remembered you called the pest control on Baby once. “ Sungjong huffed and Woohyun was afraid to ask what Baby was.

“Just!” Sunggyu sighed aggravated, pinching the space between his eyes with the defeated expression of a tired uncle that had just finished his anger management classes and after doing his best for a while something really dumb made him lose all the progress so far. “Just- go move the car, we left it in a no parking zone.”

“Oh, right, sorry about that.” Woohyun forgot to tell Sunggyu about the dumb lack of parking slots.

“It doesn’t really affect me, it’s his car. I left mine in Jeonju with my family.” Sunggyu grumbled.

“Are you sending me away like some sort of equivalent of sending your kid to reflect in the corner because I annoyed you?” Sungjong enquired, scandalized.

“Yes, hyung is upset, now shoo.” Sunggyu dismissed him with a quick hand gesture.

“I can’t even- Fine! See you later guys.” Sungjong retreated with pout, mumbling about child labor (it’s his car, what labor?)  and unfairness of the hierarchy system. With his departure, a veil of silence fell upon the room. Clearing his throat awkwardly, Woohyun muttered a  _let me help_ and proceeded to get Sunggyu’s luggage inside. Speaking of the older, he seemed to get over his irritation, a sulky expression marring his face as a trace of the earlier discussion. He kind of poked an urge inside of Woohyun to baby him.

“Actually, I’ll take my leave too.” Sungyeol announced, taking Woohyun by surprise. Wasn’t he yapping about how he was going to watch Woohyun’s bisexual metamorphosis, or whatever? “Why? Not that I know why you came here in the first place.” he said he was here to see Woohyun’s pet, which he already know was bullshit. But then? Was he just scenting Woohyun’s apartment like a cat to mark his territory in Woohyun’s social circle?

“Nah, I came to give you the thing- you know what thing, don’t forget the promise Nam!”

“Riiight.” still not explaining why he was leaving. Woohyun eyed him suspiciously. “Why are you in a hurry-”

Sungyeol waved him off. “Anyway, nice to meet you, Sunggyu ssi! Our Woohyun might be lacking in some- okay kinda a lot of ways, let’s not be modest, but please take care of him.”

“I didn’t accept to move here ye-” Woohyun looked away to hide his amused expression, because he wasn’t exactly successful in conveying this apparent indecisiveness, but Sungyeol straight up snorted.

“Yeah, yeah, of course, by no means, I was just advertising my friend in a very assertive way. See you later!” he waved and disappeared through the entrance, leaving Woohyun and a now aggravated hyung behind. He was starting to taste Woohyun’s daily hardships.

He shook his head, sighing. Forget him. “Should I show you around, hyung?” Woohyun proposed, “Or do you want to take a sit first, you seemed a bit exhausted earlier.”

“I’m okay, I am curious to see what you’ve done with the place. It’s not bad, by the way, you said you had no idea what you were doing but it’s not the case” Sunggyu’s shoulders appeared to relax, giving Woohyun an encouraging nod of approval that clearly worked because Woohyun’s earlier worries evaporated in thin air. Despite the unapproachable demeanor he was aiming for, Sunggyu was indeed kinder than he gave himself credit for, just like Woohyun told him on their first meeting. He had a feeling that even if his house was in a terrible state, he would have told him honestly, but in a way that it wouldn’t discourage Woohyun. He felt...it was indeed the work of a higher force (luck in their case after all) that he met Sunggyu. Something about him fitted well with Woohyun but he couldn’t explain in what way.

“I’ll show you around then. I would have offered hyung coffee but it was already going cold so I threw it.” he said regretfully.

Looking around the room and stopping to examine the crystals on his window still, Sunggyu  hummed. “Next time keep the coffee in a cup and leave it at the window, that way the spirits visiting will be pleased and feel welcomed”

“Oh!” Woohyun perked up, and felt the urge to take notes. “But..won’t it life like it’s inviting them? Not that I would mind a travelling uncle spirit….but I don’t know, maybe a less pleasant person?”

“Nah.” he commented, now seemingly fascinated with one of his music boxes. If he really liked it, Woohyun could show him his little projects and maybe seek for his advice. “That’s why we leave coffee mugs and not soju bottles, imagine if spirits mistook this place for an afterlife bar, ugh” Sunggyu shuddered, “ drinking spirits are the worst, and the violent ones aren’t even the worst. You try to go to sleep and they keep buzzing you,  _Sunggyu yah Sunggyu yah, sing with me, if you don’t know the song I’ll teach you. You can have a drink too, did you know that your grandmother had the best tolerance in our village?? Man, you look exactly like her when you get angry at jars that won’t open,_ and so on and they go on forever until I feel like filling the bathtub with water and salt and submerging myself fully so they can’t reach me. You know how people carry holy water, some even in spray bottles? I have a salt water spray ” he ranted.

Woohyun bit the inside of his cheek. Truthfully, he was starting to understand why the spirits took pleasure in annoying his hyung. He was perfect teasing material.

“Being clairaudient sucks and I would trade it for anything.” Oh, that could be his opening! “Ah, is that hyung’s magick ability?” he asked eagerly.

“You mean my gift? Well, yeah but no. I am clairaudient, but like most people I don’t excel in it solely. I have a bit of everything” he confessed, leaving Woohyun in awe. “That doesn’t mean I can excel in everything.” he finally turned to face Woohyun, leaning on the wall. “I suppose you had no one to explain it to you, this is usually knowledge you get from your parents, it’s not exactly written in books because all families have their own slightly different version. “ Woohyun deflated a bit at that, but recovered quickly. That’s what he had Sunggyu for now.

“Psychic powers have three levels: basic, moderate and high. Normally when somebody has a gift, it means that they have a natural talent for it, so it’s most likely to reach a high level easily. However,if you have a gift, that usually means that all other psychic abilities will stay basic.”

“I see...that makes a bit of sense actually. I am actually clairaudient, but I can sometimes see things from the corner of my eye. Kind of like a basic witch instinct, right?” he nodded to himself. So his gift still had room to improve, that was valuable info.

“Mm, that’s it. I instead have no gift so I ended up developing more senses around the moderate level. Not sure if there’s something after that, actually. My mother says that I will stay like that, but Sungjong says he heard from a client that something new can be born from the combination of moderate abilities? Not sure what that’s supposed to mean,” he sighed.

“I’m sure that it’s actually the second version.”

“Whatever is more interesting, right?” Sunggyu groaned. “By the way, your friend is not magic, right? He knows about you, though.” he noted as he stared at the herbs Woohyun hanged from the ceiling. “Also, It’s easier if you make a bouquet with some of these together for the living room. Can I?”

“Sure, you have free reign hyung” he smiled as he watched the other help himself  with the little chair Woohyun kept beside the window. “And yeah, he’s the only one who knows. I’ve known Sungyeol forever and he’s more or less the embodiment of open mindedness so I knew he’d understand me.” Woohyun smiled as he recalled while Sunggyu got on the chair.” He proved it as well by not-” 

Woohyun’s words froze in his mouth as his brain activity encountered an error when Sunggyu stretched to reach the bouquet and his shirt rode up his back. His back wasn’t the problem but the low-waisted denim jeans that weren’t doing a great job in concealing Sunggyu’s undergarment, THE undergarment. Which- was less opaque than Woohyun thought, as the color or Sunggyu’s skin visible through the empty spaces in the lace model blended with the lavender material. “..telling...anyone…” he mumbled transfixed, feeling his face bloom with vivid colour and yet, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the...sight.  _I should maybe look away_ , he advised his own brain, who coincidentally pretended it was overcome with deafness. Instead it was filled with really concerning thoughts and dumb words like “chastity” popped up- fucking Sungyeol- for no reason. “So--- yeah, he’s...trusting, I mean, trustful, um-”  _Woohyun, what the hell._  The air felt to heavy to take in and wow, was Woohyun a teen, what the hell is he getting so fidgety about. Sunggyu continued doing his own thing, oblivious of Woohyun’s crisis that emerged from nowhere. As he (finally!) stopped stretching, Woohyun took a big breath and choked a bit on air. He reached hastily for the glass of water that Sungyeol handed to Sunggyu earlier to take a few gulps (hoping it would somehow purify the  _dumb_  out of him).

Sunggyu dusted off his palms of invisible dust , seeming proud of his work. “Kitchen?” he faced Woohyun, who lowered his head with the speed of light, looking at the floor. “Yeah! Go, I mean, let’s go now.” he raised from the sofa, following Sunggyu who could easily tell where the kitchen was at there was no door separating it from the living room, but a midnight blue beaded string curtain. The overall dark color was disturbed by a splash formed by yellow or white star shaped beads, attempting to mimic the milky way. Anybody could probably tell that Woohyun owned a lot of cosmos-inspired clutter. Sunggyu stopped to inspect the curtain, threading his fingers through it and letting out a soft surprised sound as the beads made a crystalin sound when moved. “Did you perhaps customize this?”

“Yeah… chose it more for how it looked, truthfully. It had some musical beads initially but the melody wasn’t what I was looking for. I replaced them with some that weren’t as loud and gave off a more peaceful sound.” Sunggyu nodded to his explanation and parted his way through the string curtain.

Woohyun’s kitchen was anything but large, but not small enough to feel stuffy. If anything, it served its purpose. Sunggyu’s eyes stopped on one of Woohyun’s favorite handiwork.

“What is….. Is this a lunar calendar?” he pointed to the circle shaped calendar sticking on to the fridge. He did go an extra mile with it- usually it wouldn't be necessary for it to have an individual page for each month, but Woohyun used it more as an agenda with several post-its indicating spells he’d do on certain dates or useful information he picked up on random days. “Yeah, I thought it would be useful, I sometime forget the new things I learn  about magick, so I use post-its hoping that the more I see them It’ll get into my head already. I wrote it all myself.”

“Yeah, there is an obscene amount of emojis...it certainly feels like yours.” Woohyun grinned, not bothering to correct his hyung. He did harbor a love for emoji-s, to the exasperation of all his acquaintances that had to read his texts.  “Would you mind if I added a few tips on your paper?”

“Of course not! What do you want to add?” Woohyun peered curiously at what Sunggyu was scribbling on his paper.

“Just a few things that came into my mind now…” next to the full moon circle of that month Sunggyu added  _good for potions that increase physical abilities._ “Oooh, that’s good to know, thank you hyung!” Woohyun beamed. “You can put emojis too if you want.”

“Why in the world would I do that?” Sunggyu raised one eyebrow.

“That way it’ll look like two people are living here, hmm?” a warm smile bloomed on Woohyun’s face, hoping it’ll make the other see his sincere intentions. Sunggyu remained silent, but his eyes betrayed that he was slightly taken aback. His face quickly changed to an expression that Woohyun could only describe as shy, maybe even flustered, as he lowered his head and avoided looking at Woohyun, fiddling with his sleeve. “I see. I’ll think about it.” his neutral tone promised nothing, but Woohyun was feeling optimistic and might he admit, slightly charmed.

 

_Hyung is a really cute person._

 

A big smile was still stretching on Woohyun’s face when somebody that wasn’t Sunggyu cleared their throat. Both turned their heads instantly to face Sungjong, who was regarding them with slightly exasperated eyes. Uh-huh, it probably looked like they were having a moment. Not probably, they  _were_ having a moment.  “Uh, I left your other luggage in the living room.”

“Right, the luggage.” Sunggyu quipped. Woohyun watched as Sunggyu followed Sungjong back into the living room and almost immediately found another subject to bicker about. Woohyun intervened gently, shifting their attention back to the viewing of the apartment.

 

To Woohyun’s relief, Sunggyu didn’t mind the size of the guest room that would become his bedroom. Woohyun offered to exchange rooms since he chose the larger one when he arrived first , but Sunggyu rejected his offer politely saying that he preferred smaller places but refrained from explaining why. Woohyun would make sure to ask another time.

They went for a while like that and before they were about to call it a day there was a small incident that involved a bit of residual bad luck from Sunggyu, a few cables to stumble on and Woohyun’s potion for house prosperity that although efficient smelled like Shrek’s swamp in summer. And Sunggyu looked like he bathed in that thing after he managed to get the sticky concoction all over himself.

 

As for his reaction, it appeared that the older had a daily limit for how many times he was capable of getting angry. With a defeated sigh, he got up from the floor. “I’ll just...Woohyun if you don’t mind, I’ll borrow your shower.”

“That goes without saying, hyung. You’re my guest.” Woohyun himself and Sungjong weren’t faring any better, as they already began to clean part of the mess , the stench sticking onto them enthusiastically. “Did you bring towels?”

Sunggyu scrunched his face. “I knew I forgot something.”

“You can borrow one of mine. Do you mind if you get it yourself from the closet in my room? I want to clean this thing off the floor before it imprints itself for the next two hundred years.” Woohyun emphasized, scrubbing furiously the surface. He wished the concoction had spilled on a rug , because he would have just burned it immediately and got over with it. Unfortunately he had to deal with hardwood flooring. It wouldn’t seep to the apartment downstairs...right? No, that was ridiculous, there was another layer of cement before that-

“Your apartment is not exactly a maze, I’ll be okay.” Sunggyu interrupted his thoughts. “Will you be okay with that? I can help first.”

“Hyung it’s okay, you got it even in your hair, go wash it off before it solidifies or something.” Woohyun chuckled at the sight of Sunggyu scrambling in a hurry out of the room immediately as he processed what Woohyun had said.

“This is absolutely disgusting.” Sungjong grimaced. Woohyun almost forgot he was there. “Ah, you’re the guest, I should be the only one cleaning”

Sungjong shook his head. “Nonsense. Two hands are better than one.” Ah, so he wasn’t as uncaring as he appeared to be, just like Sunggyu. Similar people tend to stick together after all. “Thank you, that’s really nice of you.”

The younger boy smiled at that. “Just don’t let hyung know I’m actually nice, he used to tease me so much when we were young, now it’s my turn.” he brought his finger to his lips, signing Woohyun to keep quiet about it. Woohyun snickered, swearing secrecy. “I’m glad he found somebody to stay with. You will also get to learn a lot from him, half because he’s a good teacher and half because he loves showing how much he knows.” Sungjong rolled his eyes.

Woohyun chuckled. “I don’t mind it either way. I have lots to learn.”

“Yeah, especially in the love charm department.” Woohyun blinked twice in confusion, looking at Sungjong. What was that about?

 

Before he could ask ,however, a yell (more of really loud squeak actually) reached the room, most likely originating from Woohyun’s room. He sat up in alarm. Did Sunggyu manage to hurt himself somehow?

“Hyung?” he rushed to the other room in a heartbeat, slamming the door. The landlord would have his head.  “Are you hurt?”

He was confused to find Sunggyu in a corner, holding a slipper of Woohyun’s in his hands as if to protect himself. In that moment, Woohyun thought of the worst: there could be a bug in the room. He was about to get the other slipper (and maybe crawl his way unhelpfully to squeeze himself next to Sunggyu, he can’t handle bugs-) when the other pointed the slipper to his closer, hissing. “There’s a really ugly looking  _thing_  in your closet. I think it’s a deformed rat?”

Oh. How could he even forget about him. Woohyun relaxed his shoulders, letting out  laugh that caught Sunggyu off guard. “You scared me. It’s not a rat, it’s a bat and his name is Bruce.” He knows that isn’t the most original name.  “And why do you all call him ugly? Not all bats are ugly, hyung”.

“And I completely agree with you Woohyun, but yours isn’t one of those. And bats are technically rats with wings.” Woohyun pouted. “Fine, but don’t call him that in his face, he has really low esteem.” Who knows how many brothers made fun of the poor thing.

“Wait- don’t tell me, is that your _familiar_?” Sunggyu voiced, appalled. “What’s with you people choosing animals that look like they’ve been dragged away forcefully from Satan’s backyard?” he dragged his hands down his own face to show his frustration, ignoring Sungjong who started listing Baby’s (again, who?) cute imperfections that made him quite beautiful in his eyes.

Woohyun offered the now awake little creature his finger so he could hang there instead of one of the hangers in his closet. He saved the little fella when he found him writhing at the bottom of a tree, sporting a hurt wing. After getting him to a very reluctant vet and attempting to release the healthy boy back into nature, Woohyun discovered that it took a liking to him, refusing to leave his side. In the end, they developed some sort of bizarre relationship- little Bruce would stay with him during day, mostly sleeping in his closet where it was nice and dark and he would leave and hunt at night. What was a bat like him doing in Seoul, he didn’t know, but he was keeping himself quite healthy according to the vet. He was an independent, clever boy, hehe.

“Why are you taking him out-- please don’t make me pet him.” Sunggyu borderline begged, his left eye twitching when Woohyun cooed at Bruce on purpose to bug him and Sungjong insisted that he should totally make him pet it. “You’ll learn to love him, hyung, you’ll see!”

“Can’t wait.” he drawled, moving carefully to the closet to get the towel. He yelped when Bruce squeaked at him and left the room with quick clumsy steps. Woohyun giggled, watching his retreating back. “So, who’s Baby?”

“My tarantula familiar.” Woohyun shuddered. Sunggyu had to give him credit, Woohyun’s companion was a bunny compared to that. He brought Bruce to the window, who writhed excitedly as he opened the window for him. In seconds he took off, fading into the now darkening sky.

 

After that, both him and Sungjong returned to the living room to resume the cleaning. As they finally managed to get the stench out of the floor, Woohyun remembered a leftover conversation from before.

 

“Hey, what was that about the love charm that you were saying earlier?”

“Ah.” Sungjong voiced, finished with washing his hands, now applying what looked like moisturizing cream on his hands. “I mean, I don’t want to insult you, but the love spell you tried to make in the living room is all over the place.” His  _what?!?_ Woohyun’s eyes grew two times their size.

“Love spell- I made no love spell? Why would I make a love spell??”

“Well, the intent felt a bit off, but musk, ginger and hibiscus together are what people use for at-home date nights? They make you more conscious of the other’s presence, maybe a bit hot but they’re also supposed to give you confidence to woo your partner.” Sungjong tilted his head, confused as well. Woohyun’s brain processes the horrific information chaotically, trying to make sense of the situation. What the hell? How did he make that mistake, he was pretty sure the information in Woohyun’s notebook was accurate and confirmed. How could Sungyeol get it wro-

Oh.

Mortification slowly left his body as irritation fizzled into his blood in place.  _That ...that diabolical fucker! No wonder he was so eager to leave all of a sudden._ He’d better have his health insurance renewed by the next time he dares set a foot in this house.

Woohyun took a deep breath.“It wasn’t- I thought it was a relaxation spell. I felt a bit anxious and I needed some vapor courage. When I set my intention, it was also following that belief.” he explained himself, embarrassment slowly creeping up back on him. Oh God, what did  _Sunggyu_  think of him? Damn it all,  _fucking Lee Sungyeol!_

“If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think it affected anybody at all?” Sungjong tried to reassure him, “It’s supposed to influence only people who are at least a bit attracted to somebody, so I didn’t really feel affected. If you’re worried about hyung, his panties messed up his aura and senses anyway, so he definitely didn’t notice shit. If he caught the scent combination, he probably thought you chose some random incense, really. So, no damage done.”

Woohyun’s mind conjured the memory of his own self having a staring contest with Sunggyu’s sightly exposed backside and nursing some worryingly unorthodox thoughts. Turning his head at said person’s voice, who announced he was done with this shower as he exited the bathroom, Woohyun chewed on his lower lip. Sunggyu regarded him curiously, tilting his head almost unnoticeably. A stray drop of water traveled downwards on the map of his face, meeting an obstacle in the form of naturally pouty looking rosy lips.

 

Yes, no damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, Woohyun's (chaotic) POV. It appears that in my universe every character has a friend who tests their anger management and person who, in turn, they annoy.
> 
> Fun fact 1, at first I made the condition of the "love charm" for that person to be already attracted to somebody because I didn't want Sungjong/Sunggyu (tho he has more on his plate) to be affected. But then I realized I was being subconsciously faithful to my own canon, as I mentioned before that small charm/spells require "work"/help/ a start from the person themselves and can't fully "control" a person unless they are super powerful like Sunggyu's panties. Therefore, thank you, me. /self clap/  
> Fun fact 2, I couldn't decide what familiar should Woohyun have, but then I decided to make Sunggyu's life more difficult lol and it already fitted with Woohyu being a Batman fan. If anybody is wondering about the species, it's a horseshoe bat (the name says everything). At first I wanted him to be one of those big bats who eat bananas on youtube but they don't live in the are ;__; 
> 
> What did you like about this chapter (if there is anything lol)? Let me know in the comments uwu


End file.
